gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-/Arcana Diary Final
This is the version of Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'' Encyclopedia. -Since the game is non canon, some of the items, characters, and else aren't related to the series.- Not complete yet! '''WARNING 2: BEARY LONG PAGE!' Characters/People -Note, old Characters will be not included, their info is the same but with additional stuff.- Alexa Maxwell *Age: 21 years old / (24 years old in-game) *Born: July 24 *Height: 172 cm (5' 7,8") *Weight: 64 kg (141 lbs) *Hair Color: Dark Red (Dyed in Orange) *Eye Color: Yellow (Electric Red on Omega Vision) Personality: A girl who's very passionate, hot-blooded, enthusiastic, friendly and never gives up. It has a lot of energy and not think about the past, but really cares about her brother and father. She does not believe in fairy tales such as princess Udiya. But she does not take much interest in the subject, hates studying and takes very bad grades, preferring to sleep more than that. Matures a Little and being little less lazy through her adulthood, during her 20's she is much more distinctive but even with severe improvements, becomes more responsible and with a great sense of Honor, but states that her performance with the sword will be limited. Alexa is a young woman who was adopted by Leroy Maxwell after forgetting her own memories, however, as her adventure progresses she eventually comes into a coming of age tournament, she was born with fire powers and trains with them, however, she is very lazy with other subjects. She later meets Yuri and Jermaine, her best pals, Dynamo, a man who resulted to be her missing brother, Blade, a Spurious former enemy turned ally, Alison, a mysterious woman who tricked everyone, Elaine, a manipulative scientist for good motives, and many other friends and enemies in her long adventures. Allegro *Age: Unknown *Born: March 14 (self proclaimed) *Height: 172 cm (5' 7,8") *Weight: 57 kg (126 lbs) *Hair Color: Blonde/Blue (With Black as Super Allegro) *Eye Color: Light Red (White as Light Anthem) Personality: it is helpful, friendly and a positive character whose passion for saving the world is bigger than one imagined, it thinks everyone can have a happy life, but has a disbelief for humanity somehow. And helps the characters with their problems. But however, that doesn't mean it is completely in the good side, as it has some abuse of power in some people as result of their bad acts. Allegro, better known as Ragnar is the light half of the almighty god Anthem, creating and supervising beings is its job. However, at first despised humanity due to how much evil they caused, however, later sees that not all humans are evil and joins their cause. As long as both are doing what they are tasked in their eternity. Also Allegro is known for its feminine appearance. Andromeda *Age: 24 years old *Born: November 14 *Height: 168 cm (5' 6") *Weight: 57 kg (126 lbs) *Hair Color: Purple *Eye Color: Teal Personality: Andromeda has a gentle disposition, she's however a lady with no remorse with those who threat the kingdom and her close friends. She's also seen to be a very calm woman when not fighting, she loves to dance a lot and trains others who want to dance, she cares about her non-blood sister, Vela. Referred as "The Fighting Dancer" by her friends, she's one of the strongest warriors of the Stellar Gallia Kingdom, she holds a long spear when fighting also with her dance moves, known as the enforcer but also Perseus' most trusted ally and Vela's adopted sister in the ending of that game, now, she and the trio help Orion. Alto *Age: Unknown (25-30 years old, estimated.) *Born: Unknown (Estimated to be December 23) *Height: 162 cm (5' 3,7") *Weight: 53 kg (117 lbs) *Hair Color: Dark Blue *Eye Color: White Personality: Alto is a trickster gentleman, he's a very fun loving man, callous, ambitious but carefree, especially with everyone who "hires" him. He has a very Strange code of honor, killing the supposed "innocent" people and just defeat the strong, but apparently he's a well known liar, aside of bounty hunting, many of his other personalities are just unknown. A mysterious bounty hunter who looks like a gentleman, betrayer of the Number Soldiers. He's not very known aside of a few bounty hunting showdowns. His magic is like Cadenza's and not the Sages or Anthem's magic types. He has an Akatana and has a strange code of honor, he's connected to Cadenza, and related to her somehow, however, he still distances from her, ambitious and interested in nature. Antiphon TBA Ash TBA Beltran Camus *Age: Supposedly 25-30 *Born: Claimed to be March 10 *Height: 164 cm (5' 4,5") *Weight: 54 kg (119 lbs) *Hair Color: Black/White (True color is green) *Eye Color: Red (Violet when Poison Power is fully activated) Personality: He's wise, emotionless, however he hates humanity and blames them for his immortality, otherwise he's a fully obedient person to Anthem, however, he enjoys fighting anyone except children and girls because they are weaker than him, however, he wears will ill against Genesis and is the only woman that he can harm at full force. He's Rhyme's number two and the highest subordinate of the army at normal means. He has quite long fingernails due to the fact that he's an altered human. He blames the science for what they have done with his life and now he can't die, but has poison blood inside his body. A Bounty Hunter at higher levels than Alto. His personality is well mannered, albeit his voice is very emotionless, but obsesses over things if he fails. In his Ending he gets offered a new body from Arc, albeit the deal is unknown. He has a white body skin due to his poison fluids, and not the Black Blood. Caesar *Age: 25 years old / (32 years old in game) *Born: November 5 *Height: 195 cm (6' 5") *Weight: 70 kg (154 lbs) *Hair Color: Red *Eye Color: Yellow Personality: Unlike his future original counterpart, who was sad and sorrowful yet cruel, this Caesar is actually a very kind and honest man, he's a well known optimist in a dark world. He likes to think as a hero, close friend of his allies and good-hearted. He still has the same strategist and analytical qualities as his other timeline self. Caesar is a man from who descends from White Void, adopted son of Serena Travers as his past and real parents remain unknown for him and even the others. He might come from the alternate past as not changed his attitude for Divine's influence even in his adulthood, but regained his memories, despite that, he prefers to be called of his middle name to not confuse with Sienna and Jonathan's grandfather. He's the Caesar of "No Malice" ending. Claudius *Age: 47 years old (Estimated) *Born: March 15 *Height: 185 cm (6' 1") *Weight: 84 kg (185 lbs) *Hair Color: Dark Red *Eye Color: Red Personality: Claudius used to be the leader of the Sages of Destruction, however, as time passes after the deaths of Aemilius and Rufus, he atones about his past acts, he's very much like a mentor with many of the people around him, including the despot Cadenza and the jerk assassin Alto. Claudius, the only survivor and former leader of the Sages of Destruction, has been freed due to his actions by the others from the Time Prison, but now under orders of the Anthem Trio, he's overseeing and at the same time, fighting against others to show his still powerful standing skills. Cyrus He was a young boy who adored his older sister and family above everything else, however, since the Selfish killers attacked his family. Cyrus became ambitious and evil in his heart to the point that making a pact with the dark side of Anthem, and turning into what it is today, Rhyme, aside of that, Cyrus is technically "dead" inside due to the fact that Rhyme has its own, distinctive personality. Edwina Castle Irene's sister, she's a friendly woman with everyone around her, even her haters. She wants to prevent a possible war between gods and humans, but she knows that her destiny is to protect her loved ones. Rhyme uses her once to lure Geminia, a misunderstood gynoid to be fused with it, she is later killed by Rhyme with no remorse. Emily Fontaine *Age: 27 years old / (23 years old in game) *Born: February 13 *Height: 179 cm (5' 10,5") *Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs) *Hair Color: Dark Red (Formerly Black) *Eye Color: Red (Formerly Brown) Personality: Emily is a serious, sarcastic and focused woman, she's distant, and also incredibly proud of her bloodline and is also known as very close with her allies and fellow friends, she holds respect to her friendly rival Vanessa, despite all the intents to defeat her, she did it after two or three times being defeated by her friend, but before that she wanted to defeat Vanessa at all costs, to the point of sometime abandon her friendship and consuming herself into the dark. Emily is an High Ranking Agent from the United Nation Guardians, known as one of the strongest sorceresses in the world, her elements are fire and darkness. She's also the 100th Kaiser of the Fontaine family. Proud rival and best friend of Vanessa Luxaloss, she used to be a light-type sorceress, but after the Awakening, she's in the dark side, but still with the best intentions for the world and everyone, in spite of her originally being focused too much in duty, changed progressively with time. The Current leader of Team Heroes but also of her trio, composed for her best greedy friend Collin Hartz and gynoid Ashley Vincent. Geoffrey Bell *Age: 30 years old *Born: December 6 *Height: 177 cm (5' 9.8") *Weight: 73 kg (161 lbs) *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye Color: Green and Purple Personality: Obedient with his leaders, educated, smiles, is that how many describe Bell in the surface, however, his real self seems to be really cold and seemingly carefree personality. He's however very discrete with his tradings, he has a grudge against the gods, he respects Maxima Firestone even in death to the point that he became the new vessel of her ideals. A mysterious man with a scarred face and Former member of the Firestone laboratories and now is an amoral mad scientist, his personality hides a dark wish, he actually wants to succeed in Maxima Firestone's failed plan with honoring her persona, he has a smiling face in public and is seen with a cigar very often. He has bi-colored green and purple eyes and long white hair, dresses like a cowboy and has guns. He appears to hold grudge against the gods, and will become the future rival of Mildred Albain due to their different ideals. Harbinger The Strongest Arcana Warrior and Maya's Super Form, however, Maya is shown to control the "evil side" to a degree unlike in Howling Soul. Irene Castle A girl in a wheelchair, the fallen sister of Edwina, she died in the previous game as trying to protect her newfound friend Genesis from a Cyberian Attack. Edwina remembers her as a girl too pure for this dark world. Irma Sierra *Age: 20 years old *Born: May 1 *Height: 167 cm (5' 5") *Weight: 57 kg (126 lbs) *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Crimson Personality: She is a woman with a sort of educated demeanor, known for being knowledgeable, however, since she outside of class is one-hundred opposite, she is actually quite rude, brash and problematic, said problem made her repeat two times, however, she is actually responsible in her class as the President. Irma is the President of her student council in the Four Diamonds School, she is also actually a third year student, despite her age, because she is a repeat student due to her demeanor outside of class, as she is actually good at she does, she's from a rich family and lives in a manor. She has green aura channeled in Ki powers from her family ancestors, when she entered to her mech (Green Eagle), she suffered mind instability due to her Ki not being compatible at first, however, later grows over it, she has a friendly rivalry with Lars Jagger since Childhood. Jam Winchester *Age: 34 years old *Born: January 25 *Height: 172 cm (5' 7") *Weight: 59 kg (130 lbs) *Hair Color: Hot Pink/Rose *Eye Color: Blue Personality: She's a serious, sassy and nice woman, but that's outside of the work, in work she hates weak people that can't hold in their own ways, but also respects older people than her in general. A woman agent of the Guardians of United Nations under a different branch than agent Fontaine, she's also the driver that helps Sienna to escape from the hospital in a Formula 1 Styled Car, she is Mr. K's friend. She holds a sword and a Winchester gun as her surname suggests, and has being in battles in her entire life. She used to be a maid under the name of Johanna Marlowe to infiltrate at petition of the Guardians of the United Nations. Kai The 2nd tier of the Swords Minor Arcana. An agent who is sent by apparently the elder Arcana Warriors to assassinate Maya for being a traitor and being Harbinger. She is shown for being silent and talks only a few times, she states that almost all her missions were successful, and she finds an obstacle in the human Caesar, and her superiors the fellow Arcana Warriors, she apparently just hates Maya for causing the problems in the Otherworld and being a Bully herself. Kiyo Kamiya *Age: 19 years old / (17 years old in-game) *Born: July 6 *Height: 173 cm (5' 8") *Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs) *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue (Cerulean when the Eyes of Future Death are Activated/Super Kiyo) Personality: Kiyo is constantly pessimistic and isolated, and developed a cold personality that shuts out others, being generally rude due to his fear of seeing the deaths of the people he interact with because of his Eyes of Future Death. However, inside, he is actually a kind-hearted person who holds a soft spot for his loved ones. Kiyotaka "Kiyo" Kamiya is a high school student and the remaining bearer of the "Eyes of Future Death" which allows one to see the deaths of any being in existence, due to that, he blames himself for the death of people. He's the adopted son of Souichiro Kamiya and adoptive younger brother of Reisuke Kamiya. Originally from the Kirisaki family, until an event known as "Children's day Massacre" eliminated his family. His weapons are a Kitchen knife and the Satsugai-sha, given by his Vampire friend, Twilight, he hates Vampires in general. Lancelot A. Spencer *Age: 22 years old / (20 years old in-game) *Born: June 30 *Height: 183 cm (6' 0") *Weight: 62 kg (137 lbs) *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Green (Red when his Dark Powers are active/Super Lancelot) Personality: Unlike many full blooded Dark ones, he's kind, sympathetic, and is quite shy when someone teases him. He has also a very protective disposition with his friends, humble, polite, and compassionate man who hates injustice in many forms, used to hate his Dark powers, however, he has said that he has to deal with it since it is part of his life, and he's a very happy person after character development, very positive and shows compassion for others, but he has still serious moments. Lancelot Axel Spencer (Laurent), is the illegitimate son of Claire Edwards, a human and Keith Laurent, a dark one, making him a human-dark one hybrid. He's the lead singer and bassist of a Gothic Rock band named "Blood Nails". He was adopted by Aiden Spencer, close friend of the former two, then she let him to make and live his life. He's known for the nicknames "The Prince of Darkness" and "Magna" meaning "Great" in Latin, due to his nature, is often confused with Vampires. Lars Jagger *Age: 24 years old *Born: July 17 *Height: 180 cm (5' 11") *Weight: 64 kg (141 lbs) *Hair Color: Red *Eye Color: Emerald Personality: Lars is a strict man with a serious disposition, he rarely speaks about other themes rather than food and acting, but he actually means well. He cares about the others, and despite her being rude with him, he actually respects Irma since he is her childhood friend despite how wary he's seen with her. He's also often a mediator between some characters' antics, he's also knowledgeable in music bands and stuff. Lars is a part-time worker in an acting school, but also a worker in his family's Restaurant, he finds Sienna after her fight against Eliza near the trash of the Restaurant and helps her giving some food and cleaner clothes. He at first hated FEAST due to how much harm they caused when he heard rumors, but that changes when he sees the true colors of them and he changes his view. He's also a well known Stunt actor, but also likes giving assistance for some of the characters. He's the one who fought dozens of enemies in the past with his Tiger's Eye mech. Linen The Male version of Snow, he is known for being a young curious boy. Leon Mercury *Age: 25 years old *Born: August 17 *Height: 175 cm (5' 9") *Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs) *Hair Color: Platinum Blonde *Eye Color: Brown Personality: Leon is a very serious and stoic guy who mastered playing the guitar, singing, dancing and even acting, he rarely shows his emotions to others, he's very cordial to other bandmates, he's pretty cold with his rivals, while respectful, he's a bit arrogant as well. He thinks Blake is too "new" to pass. Leon however behind of his rockstar and rude persona, it hides a big brother-like personality with Rain, and also cares a bit about his relative Eliza. A mysterious and stoic twenty-five year old rock star, his intentions are absolutely unknown to the moment, he has an air of superiority, to the point that even Zeta Sextus stand before him for a yet-to-be disclosed reason seen over the story, his motif is 90's Rock styles and songs. He's relative to Ron Sampson, varying between one of his sons, a cousin or even a nephew. He also holds a rivalry with Blake Snider, calling him as "dreadful aspirant" and thinks he's superior to him, like how Rockstars usally act in front of aspirants. Luigi TBA Luna Cyrus' older sister and one of the well known victims of the Selfish Killers Crash 50 years ago. She adored her younger brother and family above anything else, even offering something special to Cyrus to compensate her adoration. She made a pact with the other Anthem, and turned herself into the androgynous Ragnar a.k.a. Allegro, while her soul is death, her physical state is not. Madame Guile TBA Maya Akatsuki *Age: Between 15 and 17 *Born: Day 22 of Month 22 *Height: 161 cm (5' 3,2") *Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs) *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Brown (True Form takes in a Green iris and Black Sclera) Personality: Maya is a friendly, nice and cheerful girl in any moment, she is also very sensible and hates fighting in all its forms, she likes to read and is considered by her superiors as a great tactician, as Harbinger, her personality is stoic, speaks in archaic and serious, but since this Harbinger has Maya's remnants, she has part of her funny and tactician personality. An Arcana woman who likes to read and is a great tactician. She has a book collection in regards of the elements and can summon monsters and spirits of Cyberians from it. Despite being just a normal, regular Arcana, she likes to hang out with Humans, she's the host of Harbinger, the strongest Arcana Warrior and Void's mother and creator. She's in charge of the inspection and analysis of the Arcana Warriors, unlike in the original timeline, she will not die. Mister K Jam Winchester's partner and Gavin's fellow friend. He is a mechanic and a musical producer. He is a serious man at work, he can be casual when talking about... Other things. Mu Duodecimus TBA Perseus TBA Polaris Raiden Alto's nickname in the bounty hunting time. Ragnar Allegro's real name as Light Anthem. Known as a brutal and ruthless god but also a protective hero of the humanity. Rain TBA Rhyme *Age: Unknown *Born: August 29 (self proclaimed) *Height: 187 cm (6' 1,8") *Weight: 67 kg (148 lbs) *Hair Color: Red (With White as Super Rhyme) *Eye Color: Light Blue (Black as Dark Anthem) Personality: It just likes to dance and have fun, at first, because later is revealed that it likes to fight and defeating enemies. Because its for instincts. It can talk in many voice tones according to its personality, which is unstable and really insane somehow. However, it slowly reveals more of a deal with the devil, its personality becomes more kid-like, and then emotionless. Actually cares about its job as the dark half, destroying that is created. Rhyme is the dark half of the almighty god Anthem, known as a destructor who loves making havoc everywhere, also is mysterious character who adores playing a lot with its opponents, it likes to dance. However, its real personality is shown as manipulative, very somber, but adores freedom. At first, there were lines that it doesn't like to cross, for example, harming the innocent (except in this game) and only fights and respects the strongest ones, however, this is only a sight of its godly needs and wants to end the planet because it needs to be created a new ones. Rupert Ark Also known as Arc. He is a Doctor, fan of biology subjects and his favorite stuff are cloning, for bigger good reasons, he's one of the few doctors that believe in magic, his mission is basically completing the Sienna clone to avoid Snow the Ballerina being involved in the cause, he's emotionless but his lines are pretty enthusiastic despite that dissonance. He's hinted to have Black Blood due to the fact that his body is deathly white in color, despite being a non-combatant human being. Tusk *Age: 20 years old / (27 years old in game) *Born: August 31 *Height: 177 cm (5' 9,7") *Weight: 60 kg (132 lbs) *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Gray (One Eye patched) Personality: Like her original counterpart, Tusk is a very stubborn woman, who is aggressive and very serious in her duty, however, she is devoted to Caesar so much that she will give her life to him. Many compare her to Sienna, they have a similar trustworthy, friendly but violent personality in a fight, in her work, she prefers to be called Tusk rather than Melanie due to being in work. Melanie Scarlet Blood is from the Black Shrine Tribe, a dark organization whose destiny is eliminating everything about the White Void, even Divine. But unlike Present-time Melanie, she didn't become an assassin for obsession, instead for saving lives and helping others. She trained a kid Gavin Albain in the past due to quite similar Scythe skills and attacks. She is the Melanie of the "No Malice" ending, due to the fact that she didn't renounced her "Tusk" title given by Arche after the latter's breakdown. Twilight From Crisis Moon, she is a betrayer of the Vampire race and friend of Kiyo Kamiya. She gave him the "Satsugai-sha". Vela *Age: 18 years old *Born: July 31 *Height: 152 cm (5' 0") *Weight: 42 kg (93 lbs) *Hair Color: Gray *Eye Color: Black Personality: She's very shy, solemn but is pretty brave for her low stature, she's often underestimated due to being a "little girl", and that's why she talks alone with her doll Crux. However, she became stronger with the age and being a very competent mech fighter and magic user, later she is highly respected by the authorities. The supposed ambassador of the Kingdom was an abrupt result of the Time machine intervention and she was created to be a strong woman. She later is adopted by Andromeda. She is the pilot of Rhodium Phoenix and is led by Claudius to train her skills into better, but also she dances with the Ballerina crew to learn about them, she gained a lot of friends in the experience. Zeta Sextus TBA Organizations TBA Locations TBA Glossary "The Second Sign" The Second Sign is the timeline that was settled by the events of the new past from Black Strings Carnival: Last Song. Its present time alters the events at one hundred percent, to the point that many of the deaths never happened or the events too, such as Sienna's bullying and Ron's death, but some others, like the Comet Assault happened, this was made after the team defeated Julius Caesar Aeron and Divine. This is the timeline prominent in the Fight it Out series and is non-canon. Black Blood The Black Blood or Type X (Cross) is a newtype of blood and is notable of its very black color who never turns red, Cadenza has Black Blood and she confesses that is the most healthiest and rarest type, however, if a normal, non-athletic and passive human has through blood donation, drinks or touches it, it will cause either a corrosive effect on him/her or even the death of a person leaving only its bones. Geminia has also this, possibly Dr. Arc too due to his deadly white body color but ironically he is passive and a non-combative person. Guardians of United Nations An Organization dedicated to world defense, comes as a military, navy and air force. Jam Winchester, and guest character Emily Fontaine are part of it. Powers/Skills Eternal Song A song who can alter the battle drastically or powering someone. Blake Snider has the Capacity to do that against the Anthem Monsters. It only applies if the user 'sings with the heart'. Eyes of the Future Death From Crisis Moon, these eyes predict future deaths, Kiyo Kamiya is the only known human with such ability. Omega Vision The power to see the aura, but has no effect in Gods and Arcana, Emily Fontaine is a user. Category:Sub pages Category:Sonikku Aensland